The Other Woman
by ladylibra73
Summary: Stephanie thinks Carlos is cheating on her when she sees a woman kissing him.


The Other Woman

_**Chapter 1**_

I was lying comfortably in bed with Carlos. We were laying together spoon style. He had one arm tightly around me. Carlos stayed decided to stay at my apartment after a distraction last night. Everything went well. We made love shortly after we got in my apartment. We just couldn't keep our hands off of each other. I tried to get up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To take care of business."

After I was done, I walked back in the bedroom. Ranger was still in bed, lying on his back. He motioned me to come back in bed. I got under the covers with him.

"I love you Steph."

I sat up and smiled.

"I love you too."

Carlos sat up.

"I have been thinking. Would you move in with me? You can run searches full time and quit bounty hunting. Babe, Steph, our someday is here."

"Really?" I asked with surprise.

"Really."

I kissed him deeply. We made love. I wrapped my legs around his back. He felt so good inside of me. Then I heard ringing.

"Ignore it." Carlos said.

The ringing stopped. I was just about to climax as the phone started to ring again. Carlos stopped and angrily answered the phone.

"What! Yes I know. Give me two hours." Carlos said diconnecting.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Two weeks ago I hired a woman to do distractions. I hired her because if we decide to get married and have a child, I don't want my wife and child in danger. I was going to tell you, but then I got so busy. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not. I'm glad you were thinking of me. I'm happy you want to marry me someday and have a child."

"I'm glad you're happy. Have two kids, hopefully fifty, sixty years that we will married to each other."

"We would have to find a house. Your apartment is too small."

"I do have a house. I will take you there sometime."

"There is actually a Bat Cave?"

"Yeah." Carlos chuckled.

"I would like to go see it."

"I will take you to see it, but right now I'm going to shower and get ready."

"What time are you leaving?"

"Nine thirty."

"May I come along?"

"Sure. I would like you to meet her and see your replacement."

We showered together and we were out of my apartment before nine thirty.

Carlos took my hand as we were heading to Haywood. Carlos parked the Porsche in the underground garage. We walked hand in hand to the elevator up to the fifth floor to the conference room.

"There is the man himself." said Tank. "It's about time you got your head out of your ass."

"Yeah. I also brought her here so she could meet Sonia."

"She's in there with Lester."

A woman of 5'3 was talking with Lester. She had long brown hair, skinny. She turned as we walked in. She had the same color skin as Carlos. Her dress fit her perfectly. The color of her dress was burgundy, with spaghetti strap and knee length, her high heel ankle strap shoe was burgundy.

"Hi Carlos, nice to see you again." she said with a smile.

"Good to see you. I would like you to meet Stephanie Plum. Stephanie, this Sonia Sanchez."

"So nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Really!"

"Yeah. I heard you had a heck of start becoming a bounty hunter. You had to get your man here to help. He also told me when were rolling around in garbage and cars blowing up."

"How nice for someone to tell you all those stories." I said looking at Carlos.

"Well, we do have a distraction tonight. Dress in something sexy. This guy likes any woman in anything." said Carlos.

"What did this guy do?" I asked.

"Herbert is his name. He likes to show his junk. He thinks it's cool to do that in front of his woman when people are around."

"Disgusting person." I said.

"Totally. Where are we going?" asked Sonia.

"Envy. We leave here at ten."

After that, Carlos brought me up to seven.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

"She's very pretty, great personality, she Cuban like you. So you two have something in common."

"You're the only one I love. She has a boyfriend in Afghanistan. He should be back home in a couple of months. His name is Rico."

"How did you find her and how did you know she would be interested in that type of job?" I asked.

"Lester. She is a friend of his family and she has done distraction before."

"May I come and watch. I will stay in the truck."

"Sure. How about lunch?"

"Yes, starving."

"I will call Ella."

"So, when am I going to see the Bat Cave?"

"How about tomorrow."

"Awesome! I can't wait."

We kissed deeply. He was about to take off my shirt when there was a knock.

"Come in." said Carlos.

Ella walked in with a cart.

"How are you two today?" she asked.

"We're good." I said smiling and put my arms around Carlos waist.

"It's about time you two got together. I'm glad. You two deserve each other. I always knew you two would get together, it was only a matter of when."

"Well, we plan to stay together forever."

"Good. I will be back later."

We talked and ate at the same time. After we cleaned up, Carlos turned me around.

"We got interrupted this morning. I think we should continue where we left off." said Carlos.

By the time we got in the room, our clothes were off. We kissed deeply as we made love. Oh, this man makes me feel so good.

"Oh Carlos, I'm going to explode soon."

"I'm not that far behind Babe."

A minute later, we each screamed our names.

"Wow." I said catching my breath.

"You are wonderful." said Carlos.

We fell asleep. A couple of hours later, I woke up to an empty bed. I got to take care of business. There was a note on the mirror.

_Babe_

_Had to go check out clients store. Be back later._

_Love you_

_Carlos_

I showered. Twenty minutes later, I walked down to five and Carlos was in his office working on his laptop. I knocked and he looked up and smiled. He motioned me in and I sat on his lap.

"What happened?" I asked.

"One of my clients thought someone was breaking into his store. It was his smoke alarm going off."

_**Chapter 2**_

The rest of the afternoon was busy. I got started on searches. At six, we went to the lounge to get something to eat. Carlos had chicken sandwich, I had roastbeef. At eight, we went back to Carlos office. Sonia walked in and showed off her distraction dress and what a dress it is. It's a Hell Bunny Black Bad Girl Dress with strap and buckles on the sides, pleats with red tartan pattern, black ruffle trim and adjustable straps and front zipper. On her feet were Fahrenheit black studded heel boot. She looked perfect.

"That outfit looks perfect." I said.

"Thanks." Sonia said walking out.

"Did you see that outfit? Herbert won't know what hit him."

"I'm sure she looked nice." Carlos said working on his laptop.

Carlos didn't see what she was wearing. At ten we headed out to Envy. Tank got her set up on the way there.

"Carlos and I will be waiting at the entrance of the club, Lester will be bartending, and Cal and Ram will be at a booth watching your every move. Good luck."

I watched Sonia saunter her way in the club. I listened also. Sonia ordered a drink. She ordered a Tequila.

"I need something stronger. What do you have?" she asked.

"I sure hope you're not driving home after."

"No. I took a cab."

"Good. We don't want to see your pretty little body all banged up. Herbert is the name. Yours?"

"Tequila."

"Pretty name for a woman like you. Would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

Ten minutes later, Sonia spoke up.

"I'm ready to go home. Can you drive me?"

"Sure, let's go."

As soon as they were outside, Carlos and Tank cuffed him, and Tank and Lester took Herbert to the TPD. Cal and Ram took Sonia back to Rangeman.

"She did very well." I said.

"Yeah she did. Would you like to go to the house tonight? We can come back tomorrow afternoon."

"Excellent. Wait a minute. I didn't bring a change of clothes."

"I've got that covered."

When we stopped at a red light, Carlos phone rang.

"Yo. When? I will be right there."

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Sonia's parents called. Rico got killed by a bomb."

"Oh my!"

The ride to Rangeman was silent. We quickly walked to the elevator and onto five. Bobby, Ram and Cal were in the conference room with Sonia. Sonia was crying and when she saw Carlos, she ran to him.

"We were going to get married when he came back. We were going to find a house in Miami. All that has been taken away from me. I just can't believe it."

"Bobby take her to the apartments on four and sedate her."

I watched Bobby and Cal take Sonia. What a horrible tragedy. I went over to Carlos and wrapped by arms around him. He put his arms around me.

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked.

"It's too early to tell. I need to stay here tonight. Would you stay here with me?"

"Yes I will. Can I borrow the Porsche so I can get a change of clothes?"

"Sure."

"I will be back as quickly as I can."

"Don't drive too fast Babe. I don't want to get a call saying you have been in accident and died on the scene."

"I will drive carefully."

"Good. I love you Babe."

"I love you too Carlos." I said kissing him goodbye.

I quickly drove to my apartment to get some clothes. Instead of doing that, I went in my clothes to get my suitcase and put all my clothes in it. Twenty minutes later, I was all packed. I grabbed my suitcase and Rex and drove back to Rangeman.

When I arrived back to Rangeman, Tank and Lester were back.

"How is she?" I asked Lester.

"She is asleep. I will be staying with her. She needs a good friend for support." said Lester going into the elevator. I found Tank in his office.

"Where's Carlos?"

"Up on seven."

"Thanks. Have a good night."

"Night."

I got on the elevator and went up to seven. When I walked in, I found Carlos on the couch, with his feet up on the coffee table and listening to classical music on the stereo.

"Carlos."

He opened his eyes.

"Hey Babe, you made it back."

"You could have gone to bed."

"I wanted to wait for you. Did you get your clothes?"

"The whole suitcase. I thought I would do a little moving in right now."

"Oh Babe, I love you."

We kissed deeply.

"Let's go to bed. I believe I will be helping Sonia tomorrow deal with Rico's death."

"I feel sad for her."

"It's not easy there. You have to watch your own back. Come on, let's go to bed."

I didn't bother to open my suitcase. We stripped and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. Carlos must have gone to the gym. I showered and when I was done in the bathroom, Carlos was sitting on the bed, staring into space.

"Hello."

"What?"

"You seem faraway."

"I saw Sonia this morning. She was talking about the funeral arrangements and her parents wanting to help her, but they don't have the money to do it."

"I'm sure they can get some kind of help."

"Yeah, they can and I just made a final decision that I will help her. I will help with the funeral arrangements and such."

"That's great, but do you think she accept help from you?"

"I hope so. I'm going to shower then I'm going to tell her."

I watched Carlos strip and then get in the shower. I went in the kitchen and saw breakfast waiting. I waited for Carlos to get out of the shower so we could eat together. A few minutes later, Carlos walked out of the bedroom, looking freshly clean. Chocolate chip pancakes, Carlos had eggs. I moaned with every bite. We happily ate. After everything was cleaned up, we headed downstairs. Carlos walked in his office, while went into my cubicle. I turned on my laptop to see if I had searches. I did. I would start them tomorrow, since today is Sunday. A few minutes later, I saw Sonia walking towards Carlos' office. I turned off my computer, walked out and listened outside his office.

"How are you today?"

"I'm miserable."

"Yeah, I know."

"Bobby gave me something so I could sleep."

"Sonia, I want to help you with the funeral arrangements."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank you." Sonia said hugging him. "My family will thank you." she said putting her hands on his cheeks. Then she kissed him fully on the lips as I saw in horror. I quickly ran off and up the stairs. I opened the apartment door and slammed it. I can't believe he let her kiss him. I collected my clothes from yesterday and put them in a bag and put it in my suitcase. I collected Rex and the suitcase and walked out of the apartment. I got on the elevator, hoping it didn't stop. Thankfully it went all the way down to the ground. When the doors opened, I almost ran into Lester.

"Hey Beautiful, where are you going?"

I stopped and realized I didn't have my car.

"Would you drive me back to my apartment?"

"Sure."

We got in one of the SUVs.

"You want to tell me what's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

As soon as Lester put the car in park, I quickly collected my stuff and walked in my apartment. I placed Rex on the counter and threw my suitcase in my bedroom floor. I threw myself on the bed and cried.

After the talk with Sonia, Carlos went up Steph's cubicle, she wasn't there. Maybe she went back upstairs. When Carlos entered the apartment, it was very quiet. He went to the bedroom. He noticed her suitcase was gone. Where could she have gone? He dialed her number and didn't answer, so he left her a message. An hour later, she didn't call back. He went downstairs to five.

"Has anyone seen Steph?"

"I did. We almost ran into each other when she was coming out of the elevator down in the garage. She had her suitcase. She asked me to drive her back to her apartment. She looked like she was upset about something. She didn't tell me what."

"Ranger, our flight leaves at six tonight for Miami." said Tank.

"Great. Right now I've got to go to talk to Steph. Be back later."

I woke up an hour later. I must have cried myself to sleep. As I was walking out of the bedroom, I heard the locks click. I grabbed my gun. I was ready of whoever it was. When the door opened, in came Carlos.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I couldn't find you at Rangeman. Lester said you were angry about something. You want to tell me what that is?"

"I saw Sonia kiss you and it wasn't a peck on the cheek. She fully kissed you on the mouth."

"I'm sorry you saw that, but it wasn't what it looked like. It happened so fast, I didn't have time to react to it. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Apparently you did. You could've just accepted her hug and gently pushed her away, but you couldn't do that could you."

"The kiss didn't mean anything to me. I broke it off quickly. I was nervous to ask you if you wanted to move in with me. You almost did. We talked about getting married, having kids. You even wanted to see the Bat Cave. Please Babe, let's not fight." Carlos said reaching for me. I backed away.

"Please don't walk away from me. There is still hope for us. I need you in my life, without you in it, I'm nothing."

"I haven't been in any successful relationships. I got married to the Dick, but you know how that went. Then there was Morelli. You sent me back to Morelli numerous times because your life doesn't lend itself to relationships and your love comes with a condom not a ring. How do you think I felt after you told me that? You broke my heart and then it appears to be breaking again. So do yourself a favor and just leave."

Carlos wanted to wrap his arms around her, but he didn't.

"My plane leaves for Miami tonight at six. I really hope you will give me a chance. Goodbye Babe."

Once Carlos was out the door, the tears came back. On the other side of the door, Carlos heard Stephanie crying. He left and quickly ran down the stairs to his Porsche. Two hours later, Carlos drove back to Rangeman. He got on the elevator and stopped on five.

"Hey Rangeman, how did everything go?" Tank asked.

Carlos ignored him and walked in his office and slammed the door. Carlos looked out the window and sighed. Half an hour later, Tank walked in. Carlos was sitting down at his desk with his hands on his head.

"Everything ok?"

"No."

Carlos told Tank everything.

"I'm sure she will come around. I'm sure by Friday, when you come back, she will already have forgiven you. Now, go pack."

When Carlos entered the apartment, it was quiet and felt empty with Stephanie. He could still smell her perfume. God, he was going to miss her this week.

_**Chapter 3**_

At five, Tank drove Carlos, Lester and Sonia to the airport. They would be taking the company plane to Miami. Forty five minutes later, they arrived at the airport and into the plane. After everything was settled and they were in the air, Carlos went into another room to call Steph. It rang four times then went to voicemail.

'Hey Babe. Just letting you know I'm now on the plane heading to Miami. I wish you were here with me. It would be nice if you picked up so I can hear your voice. I will be thinking of you while down in Miami. I really hope we can work this out when I come home on Friday. I love you Babe.'

After he was done, he put his hands on head. Then he heard a knock.

"Come in."

Sonia entered the room.

"Rico's family appreciates what your doing. They will forever grateful. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Carlos smiled weakly.

"Are you ok? I thought Stephanie would come with you."

"This morning after I said I would take care of the funeral arrangements and you got excited afterwards. You hugged and kissed me. Stephanie saw that and she wasn't too happy about that. So, she is pretty upset with me right now.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Can I call her and apologize?"

"She wouldn't answer. Hopefully by Friday she will forgive me."

"I'm sure she will."

Stephanie was just entering her apartment when her cell rang. She took out of hand bag and read the display. It was Carlos. She would let it go to voicemail. The phone beeped indicating that Carlos left a message.

It was eight thirty when the plane landed in Miami. When they got out of the plane, Carlos noticed an older couple waiting. Sonia ran over to them and gave them each a hug.

"Sonia, we're so glad you're home, but I wish it was more happier for you. I'm sorry honey." the woman said.

"Oh Mom, this is Carlos Manoso. Carlos, this Maria and Jose Sanchez, my mom and dad. He's the one that's going to take care of the funeral arrangement."

"So very thoughtful of you." said Maria.

"Thank you."

"This is Bobby and you know Lester."

"I know this lovely hotel you all can stay at."

"What about your house mom?"

"It's too small. Anyway, the hotel is called W South Beach. It is beautiful hotel. Has the view of the city and the ocean." Maria said.

Carlos registered as the Bellhop took their luggage and they all got in the elevator to the 20th floor. The Bellhop opened the door and they all walked in.

"Wow, this place is awesome." said Sonia.

Carlos tipped the Bellhop and left. The porcelain ceramic tile floor shined with marble and glossy acrylic accents laced with teal. The kitchen had top of the line appliances with breakfast bar. The counter top was marble with a stainless steel sink. A black dining room table sat with six chairs and a shell chandelier hanging above. The living room is furnished with an L shaped cloth midnight blue couch and animal print rug. A flat screen plasma TV was mounted on the wall with DVD/CD combo. In the master bedroom, a signature W King sized bed sat next to the door, that had a crocodile headboard. A mirror hung above on the wall. There were doors that led to a balcony and the second bedroom had another W King bed. The bathrooms were lined with Cippolino marble, fitted with vanity countertops and chrome fixtures. Spacious walk in showers with glass doors, a spa style deep soaking tubs and full sized bath tub. The Bliss Spa sinkside, six is perfect for both companions, as a set of glass cubes emanates a gorgeous glow from the oversized mirror. They walked upstairs to the balcony. There you could see the view of the beach and ocean and the lights of downtown Miami. A grill sat in front of the pool and two chaise lounges sat in the corners.

"This place is awesome." said Sonia.

"Yes it is. That's why I picked it. Now let's go. Let these gentleman get settled." said Maria. "We'll pick you guys up at ten. Have a good night."

After they left, Carlos took his stuff to his room. Bobby took the second bedroom, Lester would sleep on the couch. Carlos opened the doors to the balcony and stepped out. He looked at the city below and the ocean. He really wished Stephanie was here. She would love this place. He wondered what she was doing now. He walked back in the room. He opened his bag and took out his black silk boxers. He knew it was too early to go to bed.

"I love you Babe."

The time was nine thirty and Stephanie was getting ready for bed. She put on a tank top and boi shorts. Her phone beeped. She checked to see who was calling her. She had a voicemail message. She listened to Carlos' voice. Tears started falling down her cheeks. She cried herself to sleep.

_**Chapter 4**_

It was 5 am and the alarm on Carlos' phone woke him. He changed into a tank top, shorts and sneakers. He was going for a run. He took the stairs down to the lobby and out the door and onto the beach. He ran three miles and came back as the sun was coming up. It was very beautiful. Maybe when Stephanie forgave Carlos, he would bring her here for the wedding and honeymoon. He took a picture and sent it to Stephanie.

The ringing of the phone woke me up.

"Hello." I said groggily.

"Hey there Bombshell. Are you coming in today?"

I forgot, I was starting searches today.

"Yeah, give me an hour."

I dragged myself out of bed and went in the bathroom. I looked at myself in mirror. My eyes were puffy and had bags under my eyes, I quickly showered. I didn't bother to dry my hair, so I my hair in a ponytail, used some mascara and out the door. I got myself a Boston Crème and a coffee and made my way to Rangeman. When I got off the elevator, I headed straight to my cubicle. I found Tank waiting for me.

"Did you oversleep?"

"Yeah you could say that. What gave that away?"

"Your eyes are puffy and you have bags under your eyes. Can you tell me why?"

"No." I said booting up my computer.

"Ok. I will be in my office if you need anything."

My phone chirped. I had six text messages. I opened them up to find pictures of the beach with the caption underneath.

'Wish you were here'

I put my phone in my drawer and got to work.

At ten, Sonia's parents picked up the guys to go to Rico's parents.

"How are you guys today?" Maria asked.

"We're good." said Bobby.

"Easy for you to say. You got to sleep in a comfortable bed and you said the couch would be comfortable to sleep in." said Lester.

"For sitting, not sleeping." said Bobby laughing.

Half an hour later, they arrived at Rico's parents house. A woman with slightly graying hair stepped out of the house.

"Hi Sonia, how are you? Why did I ask that?"

"It's ok. Anna, I would like you to meet Carlos Manoso. He's the one I was telling you about."

"Oh yes. We're very grateful for helping us."

"Not a problem."

"Mom, Lester you know and this one is Bobby Brown."

"Pleased to meet you. So sorry for your lose."

They went in the house and were led to the livingroom. The first thing Sonia noticed the Urn on the mantle. The urn was made of wood medallion and she read the inscription.

Rico V. Garcia

Special Forces

May 15 1989 - Feb 15 2014

"This is very nicely made." said Sonia hugging Carlos.

"Thank you. The funeral is Wednesday at ten at Bernado Garcia Funeral Home."

Anna made lunch and they stayed for the afternoon.

At five, I turned off my laptop, left my office and was about to get on the elevator when Tank stopped me.

"Hey Bombshell."

"Yeah."

"I hope you sleep better tonight."

"I'm sure I will." I said stepping into the elevator.

"Wait. He loves you. I just wanted you to know that."

"Sure." I said stepping into the elevator.

By the time I got home, I was starting to get a headache. I went in the bathroom to find something. I opened the bottle of Advil to find one pill left. I left the bathroom and went over to Rex. He was running on his wheel. I gave him a grape and a peanut when my phone rang.

"Hello."

All I got was silence then a dial tone. I looked in my fridge, almost empty. A half eaten tuna sandwich and an apple. I looked in the cupboards. I found Graham crackers and green beans. Tough choice, so I chose the graham crackers and a bottle of water. As I sat down and turned on the TV my phone rang.

"Hello."

Again silence

"Hello! Is anybody there?" I yelled.

I hung up. Obviously someone has the wrong number. A few minutes later, my phone rings again. I sigh and answer it.

"If you're not going to talk, why bother calling?"

"You better watch yourself, cause I'm watching you."

"Who is this?"

Then a dial tone. That sent a chill down my spine. I collected the clothes I needed, grabbed Rex and head to Rangeman. When I got there, I looked over my shoulder to see if I was being followed. I quickly got on the elevator and it stopped on five.

"Oh Tank, thank goodness your still here. I got a phone call from someone and he said I better watch myself cause he's watching me."

"You have any idea who it is?"

"No."

"You better stay here and go up on seven."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I just can't ok!"

"Why, because you saw Sonia kiss Carlos? It didn't mean anything. It happened so fast, it caught him by surprise. Let me tell you something..."

"No, I don't want to hear anymore. I'm staying on four." I said pushing the elevator button and getting in the elevator. The other day I found my key fob to the fourth floor in my bag. I was going to give it back, but I didn't. Three years ago, I found where Carlos is staying. A place called Rangeman. I needed a place to hide because Junkman was after me. He let me stay in his seventh floor apartment while he was gone, then he came back. He didn't want me to make his life more complicated, so he put me on the fourth floor, cause he thought we might end up in bed again. I got lonely, so I went back up to seven and I slept on the couch. I entered the apartment and turned on the light. I put Rex on the table. There was a kitchenette on the left side of the wall. A leather couch with a coffee table sat on the right side of the wall by the window. A flat screen TV hung from the wall, with a little collection of movies. The bedroom has a queen size bed and the bathroom was small, not like Carlos'. I checked Rex.

"Don't worry Rex, we won't be staying here long. Just until the stalker is caught."

I turned off the kitchen light and left the stove light on for Rex. I went in the bedroom to change into my pajamas. I got into bed and got under the covers. The sheets weren't like Carlos'. I checked my phone to see if there any missed calls. None thank goodness. I turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

It was noontime on Tuesday and Carlos was walking along the beach watching the waves. He called Tank.

"Hello."

"Hey Tank."

"Hey Rangeman, how are you?"

"Doing ok here. How is everything there?"

"Good. Some guy called last night and threatened her. So she came here and stayed on the fourth floor."

I made my way back to my cubicle from the bathroom and I overheard Tank to someone on speaker phone.

"She didn't want to stay on seven because of what happened between you and Sonia."

"Nothing happened. She came at me so fast, I didn't have time to react. I told Sonia about what happened and she wanted to call Steph and apologize. I told Sonia to wait till Stephanie cooled down. Sonia says she was sorry." Carlos said.

"I'm starting to think Stephanie doesn't want to believe it anymore. Anyways, she and I are going on surveillance tonight, so we have a nice conversation tonight while we are waiting." said Tank.

"Good luck. Anyways, have a good day and talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Rangeman."

Later that evening, Tank and Stephanie were sitting in the truck, waiting for Harold Link to show up at his house.

"Hey Steph, we need to talk and you're going to listen. Ranger has been in love with you for over two years now. Since the Scrog incident. I guess you really don't know how much he loves you. I've never seen him act this way with another woman before, not even Rachel. Why you're so special to him, I really don't know. He would never do anything to hurt you. I walked in his office the other day and he told me all about what happened."

"I don't want to hear or know about it. I saw what happened!"

"If you don't want to know what happened, then you will never know. You're just hurting yourself. He's the one that's hurting right now. The only way to fix this, is to listen to him. If you don't forgive him, you're just hurting yourself."

It was after 11 when we left Harold Link's house. He was a no show. The drive back to Rangeman was quiet. When we reached the garage, I got out immediately. I ran to the elevator, punched four, quickly got out and into the apartment. I threw myself on the bed and cried.

_**Chapter 5**_

The day of the funeral, Carlos got up at his usual time to run. When he came back, Sonia was eating breakfast at the table.

"How was your run?"

"Very good."

Carlos warmed up a wheat bagel and coffee and brought it to the table.

Have you heard from Stephanie?"

"No I haven't."

"I still think I should apologize. I feel so guilty."

At ten, everyone arrived at the funeral home. Sonia and Rico's parents sat in the front row, Carlos, Bobby and Lester sat in the second row. Friends also came. Half an hour later, they went to Pinewood Cemetary to bury Rico. Several spoke of Rico's life. Two men in army uniform handed Anna the American flag. There wasn't a single dry eye there. Forty minutes later, they all went to Versailles Cuban Restaurant.

"Heard anything from Stephanie?" asked Bobby sitting next to Carlos.

"No."

"Maybe you should call her again."

"Yeah." said Carlos getting up and walking outside. He haled a cab back to the hotel. He would apologize to everyone later why left. When he got into the hotel room, he changed his clothes into a t-shirt and shorts with sneakers. He walked to the beach and sat on the rocks. He dialed Stephanie's number. It rang four times before going to voicemail.

'Hi Babe, how have you been? Rico's funeral was today. There wasn't a dry eye in sight. Right now I'm sitting at the beach thinking of you. It's really beautiful here. I really miss you Stephanie. I'm really hurting right now. I really hope you will call me back. I love you.'

After Carlos hung up, he put his hands on his face. Tears were starting to fall. Then his phone rang.

"Yo."

"Hey Ranger, where did you go?" asked Bobby.

"I'm at the beach. I wanted to be alone."

"Ok. You just disappeared."

"Thanks for thinking of me." Carlos disconnecting.

Later that evening, Carlos didn't really eat anything. He just picked at his salad and threw it away. He took a bottled water and went upstairs to the balcony. The sun was setting making everything looked magnificently beautiful. Oh how he wished Stephanie was here to see this with him.

It was after six when I got to the apartment on four. I must have left my phone up here when I came up for lunch. I had three missed calls. The first call was from my mom, regarding supper on Friday. Second call was from Lula. She wanted my help with the skip tomorrow. The last was one was from Carlos. It sounded like he was crying. I was getting teary eyed myself. I put the phone down on the table. Then I remembered what Tank said to me. Carlos would do anything to hurt me. I went in the bedroom and dialed his number. He picked up after the second ring.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself." I said.

"Babe is that you?"

"Yes it is."

"Oh thank God. I'm so happy to hear your voice."

"Good to hear your voice too."

"I was hoping you would call me. I really miss you."

"I miss you also. When are you coming back?"

"I can come back tomorrow morning. We have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah we do."

"I love you Babe."

"I love you too Carlos."

"Babe, do me a favor and go up to seven where you belong. I know about your calls and we'll take care of it tomorrow."

"Great. Oh, I'm going to help Lula with a skip tomorrow."

"Take Cal with you."

"Ok then."

"I'm really happy you called Babe."

"So am I."

We talked for another half hour and got off the phone. I grabbed my stuff and Rex and headed to seven. When the elevator doors opened, Tank stepped out.

"Heading to seven?"

"Yes I am." I smiled.

"Good then. Have a good night."

I made my way in the apartment and turned on the lights. I put Rex on the counter."

"Here we are again Rex. For good this time."

I made myself an olive and peanut butter sandwich and a bottled water. I called Lula I would help her with her skip tomorrow. By nine thirty I was getting tired. I stripped naked and got into Carlos' bed. Mmm, I love this bed.

Carlos walked down the stairs to the living room with a smile on his face. He sat in one of the chairs and watched the _Bourne Legacy_ with the guys.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Lester.

"Did Stephanie call you?" asked Bobby.

"Yes she did."

"So everything ok?" asked Lester.

"We're going to talk."

Carlos went to bed in the middle of the movie. He wanted to get an early start of the morning.

I woke up feeling good and happy. I called Ella for breakfast and then I quickly showered. As I was leaving the bedroom, Ella came walking in.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Great." I smiled.

"I heard about the fiasco the other day with you and Carlos."

"Yeah, he called me and left a message. We're going to have a talk when he gets back today."

"Good. I hate seeing Carlos unhappy. You're good for each other. Carlos would never cheat on you. He'll give you all the most respect you deserve. Anyways, enjoy your breakfast." Ella said leaving.

I opened the lid to find chocolate chip pancakes. Mmm good. An hour and a half later, Lula called and said she was waiting for me downstairs. I went down to five to look for Cal.

"Hi there Steph, what's up?"

"I'm going with Lula to catch a skip. There's a maniac who's watching me and supposedly want to catch me. So could you come with us. Carlos wants you to come with me."

"Not a problem. Let's go."

We all got in the SUV and we were on our way to get Charlie Lister. Charlie stole ladies panties at Victoria's Secret. Lula and I went to the front door, while Cal went to the back door. Charlie opened the door.

"We're bond agents. You need to come with us so you can reschedule your court date.

"No chance in hell!" he said slamming the door in our faces. We walked to the back of the house and sure enough, Cal had him in cuffs and put him in the SUV and dropped him off at TPD.

"How about Pino's?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me." Lula said.

The plane landed in Newark at twelve. Carlos, Bobby and Lester collected their things and walked out of the plane. Tank was waiting for them in front of the SUV.

"How is everything?" asked Carlos.

"Good. Steph, Lula and Cal got their skip and last I heard, they were eating at Pino's."

"Why don't we surprise them." said Carlos.

"So when does Carlos get back?" asked Lula.

"Not too long now. I'm going to make myself beautiful." I said.

I took care of business and then I applied mascara. I felt a pinch and then everything went black.

A few minutes later, Carlos, Lester, Bobby and Tank arrived at Pino's.

"Hey Boss, how are you?"

"Great, just great. Where's Steph? I want to surprise her." said Carlos.

"She went to the ladies room to pretty herself up." said Lula.

Carlos and the guys sat down.

"It's been half an hour. How long does it take for a woman to pretty herself up?" asked Tank.

"I will go look." Lula said. "Hey White Girl, what's taking you so long?"

The she noticed Stephanie's mascara brush on the floor.

"Tank, come here!" Lula yelled.

All the guys ran in.

"What's the matter?" asked Tank.

"She's not here. All I found was this."

Carlos noticed the back door was ajar. He walked to the back door to look for clues. He noticed fresh tire tracks. He would identify the tire tracks and find out what kind of car it belongs to. Stephanie has been kidnapped.


End file.
